Love Story
by Jui2014
Summary: He loved her, she knew it. She liked him, he knew it. He knew, she was the only one who liked him for who he is. She knew, he was the only one who can understand her. A song-fic about their unconditional love


**I was listening to this song, and the idea just came, so I wrote it. First attempt to write a song-fic, so please tell me what you guys think.**

**I don't own the song or the characters. Its not even a English song, I just used English lyrics.**

**So, here's the story...**

* * *

_**You would already know that,**_

_**I am madly in love with you,**_

_**Since I have loved you;**_

_**I am flying in the air,**_

_**You are there in every moment of mine,**_

_**You are there in today and tomorrow,**_

_**Hey…lovely one!**_

"Stop following me!" Misaki shouted for the fifth time of the day.

"Ouch! Prez, you really want to make me deaf, right?" replied her pervert alien stalker, with a smirk.

Misaki stopped and turned to face him, "You-" she pointed her index finger at him, "-Are not going to follow me to my house. Understood?"

"Prez, why are you this mad?"

"Mad I am more than mad! First, you followed me to school, then you followed me to the student council room and rooftop, then you followed me to maid café and now you are again following me! Are you really a stalker?"

Takumi raised an eyebrow and took two steps closer so that she was in his arms range. "So, until now, prez wasn't calling me a real stalker." He grinned, "I am happy."

Her eyes widen as she quickly turned, probably to hide her blush which was threatening to come up. She resumed her walk until she was in front of her house.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He heard her mumbling.

"Until I can confirm that you are safely back to your home." _And always in front of my eyes._

Misaki quickly walked to her home. "I am safe, now go to your home or else you will catch a cold, pervert." She said before shutting the door behind her.

She smiled as she remembered his words and rested her head on the door.

He smiled as he remembered her words, knowing that she cared for him.

_**You would already know,**_

_**What's inside my heart?**_

_**Okay, now let me say.**_

_**Which I have never said before,**_

_**You're there in every moment of mine,**_

_**You're there in today and tomorrow,**_

_**Hey…lovely one!**_

Misaki rang the doorbell. Once, twice before the door opened and came out Mr. Alien with his crumpled shirt, and first two buttons of his shirt were undone reviling his well-built and toned chest.

"Woah! Prez what are you doing to my apartment? Or are you here to have a special time with me?" his voice made her out of her real thoughts and to look up and glare. He chuckled before opening the door further to let her in.

Misaki noticed his apartment was still barren as usual; only a couch and a table. _How can someone this tall sleep on a couch every day? _

"Don't worry prez, once you will shift here, I will definitely buy a bed for us." He answered as if he read her thoughts. Hearing his words, she blushed a deep shade of red, "Who said I will ever shift here with you?"

Takumi chuckled and motioned her to sit on the couch. Misaki followed him and sat down. "Prez, sit down, I will make something for us to eat." He said and he was about to proceed to the kitchen but she stopped him. He turned with a questioning glare. She bit her lower lip and looked at the giant window beside them. "How are you going to cook when you are burning with fever?"

His eyes widen but he controlled himself and chuckled, catching her attention, "I don't have a fever. It's just a small cold."

Misaki let go of his hand and he instantly regretted saying those words. "What do you think? I am blind. You're… you're sweating this much and you even skipped school today." She screamed at him. Takumi shook his head and wanted to tell something but a cough interrupted him.

Misaki quickly came closer and handed him a glass of water. When his cough stopped, she placed a hand on his forehead and her eyes widened. He had a high fever. She glared at him and made him lay on the couch and she sat beside him.

"See, I told you to go home yesterday and yet…"

"I did."

"Yes, after two hours of standing in the cold. When I heard you skipped school today, I knew you have caught a cold."

"I am still glad that you didn't catch a cold. I don't like see you like that."

"And what do you think, I like to see you like that? Take a little more care of yourself!" She scolded him.

Takumi just stay quiet.

"Have you taken any medicines?" she asked him.

"No."

"How can you be this careless?" She shouted at him as a frown made her way up on her forehead.

"I made some porridge, eat it!" She said when she didn't receive an answer.

"You made?" he asked, surprised. "Is it edible?" he joked.

"Very funny." She answered sarcastically. "And I didn't make it alone, mom was there beside me all the time." She answered while taking out an airtight container from her bag.

She opened it and went to the kitchen leaving a shocked Takumi. He smiled as he saw her to heat the food. After some minutes, she came back with a plate in her hand.

"Look, this is not good, I know but-" She was stirring the food to cold it a bit, when he caught her hand and took it to his mouth. He took the spoon inside his mouth and swallowed the food, before letting go.

"It's good." He said smiling causing her heart to skip a beat. She looked down, blushing. After a while she looked up and saw him still smiling at her.

She smiled back.

_**Even if you show your anger**_

_**Then also, it feels love, I don't know why. **_

_**Whatever I do, it seems to you**_

_**As if I am expressing my love, I don't know why**_

The day was a very hectic day for her. Student council work was again pilling up and it was very tiring for her. So, Misaki needed fresh air as soon as possible. As she opened the door of the rooftop, fresh air blew past her, making her shiver a little. She got out there and looked at the view, she could see from the rooftop.

"Now who's being careless?" she heard a voice and jumped in surprise. She turned and saw him.

Her brow's knitted tighter as she crossed her arms above her chest. "I should be the one asking you this question. What are you doing here? I thought you caught a cold only two days ago."

Takumi grinned and took some steps closer and in a blink of an eye, he was caging her.

"Yes, I did but a certain princess came and took care of me and helped me to recover. So now I am fine." He whispered like it was secret only between them.

Misaki turned her gaze, "But still you should take care."

"What! Ayuzawa is still worried about me?"

"Who the hell is worried about you?!" she screamed.

"Ouch! My head hurts." While he put his hands on his forehead like he was in pain.

Her eyes widen as she came closer and put her hand in his to check. "Where?" She asked, concerned.

His lips eventually turned into a smile and he burst into laughter. "See, you are worried about me." He said between his laughter.

Misaki glared at him, "You think that was funny?! I was scared, you idiot!" she said angrily and turned. She took only two steps, when a big hand caught her wrist and pulled her in a hug.

_**Leave this style of your be**_

_**Come near me and tell me,**_

_**Some talk of your heart.**_

_**Hey… lovely one!**_

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"No." he answered firmly as his grip around her waist tightened.

"Let me go." She repeated.

"No." he also repeated.

"Why, doesn't your head hurt?"

"When you are with me, it doesn't."

Misaki stayed quiet and relaxed a bit.

"When you are going to let me go?" she asked, in a low voice.

"Never."

She looked up to see his face was as serious as his voice.

"You're weird."

"I know."

He embraced her like he wanted to protect her from any dangers. She also gave in and hugged him back, shyly.

He chuckled.

_**Leaving the whole world**_

_**I have just love you**_

_**I have asked just for you, from this life**_

_**Now, in this desire, in this road,**_

_**You're there with me for life long,**_

_**Hey….lovely one!**_

"Usui-kun, I heard you caught a cold, are you okay now?" asked the manager who was in her thirties.

"Oh, yes."

"So, Misa-chan took care of you I suppose."

He smiled, "Yes."

"Ahhh, it's so heart-throbbing!" she said as she went to her own dreamland. Just then Misaki entered the kitchen.

"There's a order for table….Ah! Why is manager is so happy? Usui, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing." He answered flatly.

"Ah! Misa-chan!" She came in front of her and put her hands on her shoulders and started patted repeatedly. "You are so cute!"

Misaki looked dumbfounded but there could only be one person behind all this, "Usui, what did you tell her?!"

"Nothing."

"Um… I-I have work." She made an excuse and dashed out of room leaving both of them.

"Usui-kun, please take care of her, okay?" she said after Misaki went out.

He smiled and nodded "I will, always."

After the shift, Misaki came out in her regular clothes. She opened the back door and sighed.

"Prez seems tired."

She again sighed, a long one this time and started walking.

"What! No reaction this time. Aren't you going to tell me not to follow you?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Even if I say, will you listen?"

"No."

"That's why I am not telling you. But when are you going to stop? Following me, I mean."

"In front of your bathroom." He answered like it was a very decent answer.

"What!" she stopped and turned.

"What? Don't want me to stop. Then I can go in if you want me to and-" Misaki put her hand on his mouth to stop him.

Suddenly she felt something; something wet on her palm and she quickly pulled back her hand.

"I licked."

"What?!"

"I licked."

"You….You pervert." She shouted at him and resumed her walk with more speed.

Suddenly she felt no footsteps behind her which could only mean, he stopped following her. She stopped and turned and she saw, no one. Her eyes searched for a known person but she couldn't find anyone. She panicked…

"What Prez, searching for me?" His sudden voice made her jump. She turned and saw, he was just behind her. _When did he…?_

"I am an alien, remember?" He again answered like he read her mind.

"I hate you!" she said and resumed her walking but he caught up in no time and said, "I know, you don't. You were afraid that I stopped following you, right?"

"Hmph… I was happy thinking that you stopped following me."

He chuckled, "I know you don't. And don't worry, I will never stop following you."

Misaki looked at him before starting walking again.

She was panicked and she really liked his company, but she can never tell him that.

She knew, he knew that. After all, he is the only guy, who can read her mind.

_**You would already know that,**_

_**I am madly in love with you,**_

_**Since I have loved you;**_

_**I am flying in the air,**_

_**You are there in every moment of mine,**_

_**You are there in today and tomorrow,**_

_**Hey…lovely one!**_

_**Hey…lovely one!**_

Knock! Knock!

She turned and hugged her pillow tightly.

Knock! Knock!

She again turned and slowly opened her eyes.

Knock! Knock!

She pulled aside the curtains to see none other than Usui Takumi with that wicked smirk of his.

"What are doing here, at this hour and in front of my room's window?" she hissed, afraid that someone might hear them.

"Misa-chan, do you know, what is today?"

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Don't tell me it's some world alien day?"

He chuckled, "I think there's no day like that but why don't know look at your calendar?"

She rolled her eyes at him but took his advice.

She looked at her mobile and it showed, _September 29_. Then she checked the time, and it was _12:03 am._

Her eyes widened as realization hit her, it was her birthday and she forgot about it totally.

She looked at the intruder who was grinning proudly.

"Happy Birthday, Misa-chan."

Her jaw dropped. In midnight he just came to wish her on her birth day.

"No, I didn't come just to wish you."

"Stop reading my mind!"

He chuckled. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Surprise."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now come or I will kidnap you."

"What?! No!"

"Then come,"

"Wait."

"Come from here."

She gave him the I-don't-believe-you look.

"What? I am serious. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Like you, I am not an alien."

He smiled and came in her room. Before she can respond, he led her outside the window, on the tiles. Her eyes widen and she was about to protest when he picked her in bridal style and jumped.

He had a hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. When they landed, Misaki still was in a daze. Everything happened so quickly that she couldn't get a grip of the situation, she was in.

Noticing that he smirked and started walking while carrying her like a newly wedded bride. It took some minutes before, she can understand what was happening?

"Where are you taking me?"

"Surprise."

"At least put me down!" she hissed.

"Okay."

He suddenly let go her and she was about to fall but two hands again caught her before that. Unwittingly, she closed her eyes tightly and tightened her grip on his neck. He smiled. After sometime, she let go of his neck and he was again smirking, proudly.

Misaki wanted to say something but decided stay quiet. After a while they stopped in front of a bi-cycle. He carefully put her down and told her to sit on the back sit. She did what she was told. Takumi chuckled at her obedience.

He sat on the paddling sit and told her to get a strong grip on him. Then, without any further warning he started cycling.

The night was quiet. The moon was up in the sky, shining brightly, making the gloomy atmosphere loosen a little.

Takumi took a look behind him and saw she was looking at the moon. The look on her face mesmerized him and he pulled the break. Both of them suddenly jerked up.

"Why did you do that?"

He turned and smiled warmly, "We are here."

They both got up and Takumi pulled out a blind fold from his pants. He turned her and blind folded her saying, "Stay like a good girl."

Misaki was feeling very nervous and excited at the same time. She obeyed him and followed him to where he was taking. After walking like fifteen minutes, they finally stopped.

"We have reached our destination." He announced, making her, more excited.

He came behind her and slowly opened the blindfold. When it was removed he whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday."

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings; she took some steps forward, mesmerized by the view.

The place actually was a vast field with a big lake between it. There were tress behind the lake and a small bridge over the lake. But what surprised her was the field was filled by fire-flies. The whole place was glowing and the moon up the sky made it more beautiful. She could see all things clearly; and the gentle breeze was also very relaxing.

She turned to find him, grinning happily.

"Liked it?" he asked as he took some steps forward.

"More than liking it. This…this place is beautiful." She said as she again drank the scene by her eyes.

"Let's go there." He proposed pointing at the small bridge over the lake.

Misaki smiled and nodded. She was going there like a five-year girl who had just found a new toy.

His heart was swelling to see the girl he loved was happy. Her smile; made his heart dance in joy.

He followed her until, they were on the bridge. While she was busy watching the view, he suddenly patted her shoulder from behind.

She turned to find he was sitting on one knee. Her widen as she saw him pulling out a bunch of roses.

He held the roses in front of her, "I hope, like this year, every year, I can be the one who will wish you first on your birthday." He said with his perfect smile; the smile which showed the unconditional love he had for the girl in front him.

Misaki was speechless. Her mind seemed to have frozen. She slowly accepted the flowers and he got up.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She looked up and said, "Thanks for everything, Usui."

He smiled and came closer, "You know, I really want to say a lot of things now, but I can't"

"Neither can I."

He pulled her by her waist and closed the gap between their lips. Being lost in the kiss, she also put her arms on his neck, to pull him closer. After a minute or so they pulled apart; he smiling and she blushing.

"Usui…can I ask you one thing?"

"Certainly."

"Will you stop following me?"

.

.

.

He burst out laughing, the air around them was filled with laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" she screamed, embarrassed.

He chuckled and pulled her in a hug, "Nope, never."

Hearing his answer she smiled, and rested her head on his chest as she knew he was only one who see the real her, the true self of her.

"You're a pervert."

"I know." He answered as he embraced her more tightly and rested his cheek on her head.

Both knew they liked each other, both knew if they want to persuade this relationship they will have to face great obstacles but still both knew, it was the start of a love story; their love story.

**-End-**

* * *

**So, guys how was it? Don't hesitate to leave a review; any kind of review is welcome.**

**I think, it'll take some more time to update Made For Each Other. I haven't finished the chap, maybe I 'll focus on that now.**

**Thanks for reading... **


End file.
